


Secret

by hylen



Series: Secret [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylen/pseuds/hylen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets bored during a town meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Emma’s really not sure what her deal is. There is just absolutely no way she can concentrate on this stupid meeting. Not with Regina sitting right next to her.

And especially not when Regina’s blouse is unbuttoned  _that_  extra button and her skirt rides  _that_  high on her thigh. Glancing down at said expanse of thigh, Emma is pleased to notice that Regina didn’t put her stockings back on after their quickie that afternoon.

A thought pops into Emma’s head and she almost smirks, but catches herself just in time. She honestly has no clue what is going on in this meeting, but there is someone sitting across from her so they’d probably notice random smirking.

Under the table, Emma subtly slides her right hand over and wraps it around Regina’s left thigh. Regina’s face remains impassive and if Emma hadn’t felt Regina’s muscles flex, she’d have never known that the brunette even noticed her hand. Oh she’s going to have so much fun putting those acting skills to the test.

Glancing around to make sure no one is looking - and really who is she kidding? No one is even paying attention to her, she doesn’t even need to be here - Emma slips her hand between Regina’s legs. She can already feel the heat radiating from Regina’s center and it takes every ounce of will power Emma has to keep her face schooled into an expression of pure boredom.

Regina shifts in her chair and allows her legs to fall open a little more. She begins speaking to someone about some budget and Emma chooses that moment to press two fingers firmly against Regina’s sex causing her already damp panties to rub against her clit. If anyone notices the slight hitch in Regina’s voice, they don’t mention it.

Emma can tell that Regina’s breathing is slightly shallower than normal and she smiles inwardly. Regina is going to give her hell for this later, but it is so worth it right now. She uses her index finger to pull Regina’s underwear aside and easily slips her middle finger into Regina’s waiting entrance.

Regina almost moans out loud, but tries to cover it with a cough. She instantly regrets that decision because the movement of her body causes Emma’s finger to slide in a little deeper. Emma adds a second finger and Regina has to clench her teeth to keep from groaning as Emma begins to fuck her under the table. Thank gods someone else is speaking right now.

Emma rests her chin on the palm of her left hand and pretends to suppress a fake yawn. She is thoroughly enjoying this and, if Regina’s grip on the edge of the table is any indication, the brunette is as well. 

She decides to be really evil and curls her fingers to hit that particularly sensitive spot that only she knows about. The result is almost comical. Regina makes a high pitched yelp and her face immediately flushes red. Everyone stops speaking and stares at her.

"Madame Mayor, are you okay?" Miss Ginger asks. 

Regina recovers quickly and grabs her stomach. “Oh I’m fine. Just a small twinge of indigestion. Please continue.”

Emma knows that the last two words are directed more toward her than anyone else, so she pumps a little harder and circles her thumb around Regina’s clit. She can feel Regina’s walls begin to tighten and she can’t wait to see how the brunette gets out of this one. Regina’s a screamer.

Emma curls her fingers once more and presses her thumb down on Regina’s clit causing the brunette to fall over the edge. Regina clutches her stomach and leans forward and releases something between a pleasured moan and a pained groan. Emma is definitely impressed.

Another town official who Emma can’t remember the name of, leans forward in his seat concern written all over his face. “Madame Mayor, are you sure you’re alright? You don’t seem well.”

"Ugh you know, Tom, I don’t think I am. I think I may have caught that stomach bug that Henry had last week. We should probably end early today and continue this another time. Thank you all for coming." \

Regina waits until the last person is out of the room and the door is closed before she turns to face Emma. The blonde is half expecting Regina to take her right there on the table, but instead she simply smirks and stands up. Gathering her papers, Regina walks to the door and pauses before she opens it. “You know, Miss Swan, payback is a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt from tumblr. The prompt was 'secret public sex'


End file.
